The present invention relates to a window, in particular a fixed side window of a transportation vehicle.
Fixed side windows of motor vehicles, in particular those installed to the rear of the vehicle, such as the rear quarter lights, are generally provided, before fitting onto the bodywork, with a trim masking the edge of the window pane.
For a window of given shape, it is possible to fit a prefabricated trim having a frame shape matching the outline of the window and capable, at the expense of slight deformations, of receiving the window pane which is set into housing provided for this purpose. This technique entails quite a number of drawbacks.
In the first place, the clearance inevitably present between the window pane and the prefabricated frame, which is due to their respective manufacturing tolerances, is a source of vibrations when the vehicle is travelling; it is therefore essential to fasten the two components together by adhesive bonding.
Even after adhesive bonding, this clearance results in a variable relative positioning of the frame with respect to the window pane which causes problems when fitting the window into the bodywork, the operator having the choice of favouring either the position of the window pane or the position of the frame with respect to the bodywork opening.
Fitting the window pane using this technique therefore requires a large number of sometimes complicated operations and consequently has a significant labour requirement.
Window panes provided with peripheral frames overmoulded by the injection moulding of a plastic onto the window pane, in particular rear windows of motor vehicles, are also known. Conventionally, the frame consists of an elastomer material, which is either thermoplastic or polymerized in situ using the technique of reaction injection moulding (RIM), in order to fulfil, in addition to its function of protecting the edges of a window pane, a sealing function. In order to remedy the poor adhesion of the usual elastomers to a glass substrate, it is customary, prior to the injection moulding, to deposit around the peripheral region of the window pane a primer coating intended to form an adhesive bond with the elastomer. This additional priming operation entails a non-negligible additional cost in the manufacture of the window pane. Implementation of this expensive overmoulding or encapsulation technique proves not to be competitive for lower-functionality frames, in particular those essentially having a protective or aesthetic function.